


aimless with each other (the anger management remix)

by torigates



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, Daniel drove her home from the clinic, and Kim was so angry she could hardly see straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aimless with each other (the anger management remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Back when we did the remix challenge, there were two stories by [](http://cashewdani.livejournal.com/profile)[**cashewdani**](http://cashewdani.livejournal.com/) that I was seriously contemplating remixing. [Aimless with Each Other](http://cashewdani.livejournal.com/451460.html) was the one I didn't end up writing, and afterwards, when I told Dani that I had thought about doing this one too, she joked that her birthday wasn't too far around the corner. WELL IT'S HERE NOW! I hope you like it, darling, and happiest of birthdays to you. You are my favourite.

  
After, Daniel drove her home from the clinic, and Kim was so angry she could hardly see straight. She didn’t notice when Daniel dropped Lindsay off at her house, she didn’t notice when he drove across town, she only came out of her rage when he pulled to a stop at the curb outside her house.

His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, and all Kim wanted in that moment was for him to look over at her and to say something to make this all okay. To make everything in this fucked up situation not so fucked up.

He opened his mouth. “Um,” he looked over at her, and he looked as scared and hopeless as Kim felt, and she was just so _angry_.

“I’ll see you around, Daniel,” she said, grabbing her bags, and getting out of the car. She slammed the door harder than she needed to, but it made her feel better, so Kim didn’t give a shit.

“Kim!” he called after her, but she didn’t look over her shoulder. She didn’t look back once, not even when she heard him start the car and pull away.

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

At school the next day, Daniel was waiting at her locker. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and Kim knew he wanted to try and make things better between them, try and fix what was completely fucked up, but she honestly wasn’t sure if he could. The weird thing was he hadn’t done anything wrong. They had sex. Kim always knew there was a chance she could get pregnant. Daniel had done the right thing taking her to the clinic, and he never once mentioned that he wanted her to get an abortion or anything. Kim was just so fucking sick and tired of always fighting with him.

She leaned against the lockers. “It’s okay,” she said.

He didn’t say anything.

“I think we should break up,” she told him, and tried to ignore the way he looked relieved. She would have punched him in the face if it weren’t so much effort.

Kim was just tired.

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

It felt like Kim didn’t speak to anyone for the whole month after that. She was so angry all the time; it was exhausting carrying all that rage around inside her. She wanted to scream at everyone, and what made her even madder was that she didn’t think anyone would care.

She shouldn’t have been this angry. She wasn’t even pregnant for fuck’s sake.

In June there was a party at some house, and Kim got completely wasted just because she could. It was still early in the night, but Kim felt like she was probably going to throw up. She stumbled upstairs looking for a bathroom, because someone else was puking their guts out downstairs.

She opened a bedroom door, and there was Desario and Weir just making out. Kim knew she could scream or pitch a fit, or beat the shit out of both of them, but she just felt all the rage she’d been carrying around for the last four weeks rush out of her.

She just didn’t care anymore.

She turned around and walked downstairs, practically running into Andopolis. He reached out to steady her, his hands on her shoulders, and Kim could tell he was stoned out of his mind.

“What the fuck?” she asked him.

He grinned down at her, and Kim just stared at him for a long moment. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked him.

He nodded and followed her out of the house. The night air was cool. She could feel the heat of the day still coming off the pavement. Beside her Nick was quiet, just walking next to her on the street. She had forgotten how much he got inside his own head when he was high.

They walked around the neighbourhood for thirty minutes before Kim heard the sirens. She tried hard not to hope that Lindsay and Daniel would get caught half-naked by a bunch of old cops. She failed pretty spectacularly.

“So,” Kim said, when the sirens had faded. “I thought you didn’t get high anymore.” She remembered Daniel saying something about how Nick was lame now and never wanted to hang out. It was true, he hadn’t been around much lately, not that Kim noticed or cared all that much herself. She remembered back in junior high when Nick would come over because their brothers were getting high in the basement, and Kim would pretend not to like him because he was a jock. It was weird to think about how much they both had changed.

“Sarah dumped me,” he said with a shrug.

“Sorry,” Kim said, not feeling particularly sorry.

“Whatever,” he said.

They walked on. “I just caught Lindsay and Daniel making out,” she said. Nick looked down at her, and Kim remembered that he was the one person in the world this news would upset as much as her. Part of her felt bad for breaking it to him. A very small part. She wanted someone to feel the same way she did, and if that made her a bitch, well Kim really didn’t give a fuck.

He looked a bit like she had punched him in the stomach. “Are you okay?” he asked after a long moment. Kim hadn’t been expecting that. Maybe it meant Nick was a better person that she was, whatever.

She shrugged. “I’m over it,” she said.

“So you and Daniel,” he left the question unsaid.

She didn’t say anything. Their footsteps sounded loud against the asphalt, and she wanted to just scream. To just scream her guts out into this quiet suburban hell she was trapped in until she didn’t feel angry, or claustrophobic, or anything else.

“I’m sorry,” Nick told her.

“Whatever,” Kim said.

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

Summer turned into fall, and before Kim knew it, they were back at school and she still wasn’t talking to Lindsay or Daniel. She liked to tell herself that she didn’t miss either of them, but the truth was, she didn’t have a lot of people she liked, and sometimes she’d see them sitting in the cafeteria together, or walking out behind the bleachers to do god only knew what kind of nasty shit, and she would just feel lonely.

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

“What’s going on?” Nick asked her sitting outside on the benches one day in early November.

“Not a whole lot,” she mumbled.

Nick nodded like this was somehow a lot of new information she was providing to him.

“What do you want?” she asked after a minute.

He held up his hands. “Nothing,” he said. “I was just coming so see what was new.”

“Oh,” Kim said. She hadn’t really thought that much about Andopolis. Sometimes they hung out, but it was no big deal or anything. She just didn’t have a lot of other options these days. She supposed the same would be true for him, now that Daniel and Lindsay were inseparable and thinking they were being subtle. Ken had his girlfriend, and Nick had... her, she supposed. “This is fucking lame,” she said after a moment. “Want to skip?”

“Sure,” Nick said.

They walked off school grounds.

They got hotdogs and ate them in the park. Kim didn’t say a whole lot, and Nick just ate his hotdog like maybe he knew what she felt like.

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

In January Kim had to go to Mr. Desario’s funeral, and sit next to Daniel’s mom and pretend like she’s still Daniel’s girlfriend, while his real girlfriend was sitting two rows over and looking like she might puke. Part of Kim hoped that Lindsay really would puke, just so she could know once and for all that Lindsay wasn’t as perfect as she liked to pretend to be.

Lindsay came up to her to try and make things right, but all Kim can think about is that time they sat together in the bathroom after Kim first took her pregnancy test and Lindsay told her everything would be okay. Kim wanted to scream at her, ‘How is this okay, Weir?’ She wanted to know how any of this was okay, it was all fucked up and she just honestly felt like it was all Lindsay’s fault. Kim didn’t care if that was unfair or whatever. She was still angry.

After when Lindsay and Daniel took off, Nick appeared at her shoulder. “Want to get out of here?” he asked her.

“Fuck yes,” she told him.

Kim drove, because Nick was still pretty high, and Kim wasn’t fucking stupid. They went to the park, because where else were they going to go? Kim didn’t want to be at her house, and she was pretty sure Mr. Andopolis would disown Nick, or send him to the army, or whatever, if he found him high.

They got out of the car, and Kim wandered aimlessly over to the swings. She sat down on one, and Nick sat down on the bench in front of her, picking aimlessly at the chipping paint.

“I feel so angry all the time,” she admitted after a long moment.

“It’s okay to be angry,” he said.

“I don’t _want_ to be angry anymore. I’m tired of being angry.”

He put his arms behind him, and his legs were stretched out in front of him. His body looked so long and lean, and he was smiling up at Kim a little. She didn’t understand how nothing ever seemed to bother him. “So don’t be angry anymore.”

She rolled her eyes, and hopped off the swing, coming to sit down next to him. “How do you do that?” she asked.

“Just,” he waved his hands. “Don’t.”

Kim leaned back against the bench. It was cool and she could feel the metal pressing into her back even through all her layers. She watched the clouds pass above her. Just don’t, he said. Kim wondered what that would be like.

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

In school Lindsay would wait a lot around her locker. _Just don’t_ , Nick’s voice echoed in her ear, so Kim walked the other way without looking back. She found Andopolis, and he’d smile down at her in the halls and walk her to Spanish class. It was a philosophy that was working for her. 


End file.
